Gasser's Had Enough
by n5d25d90
Summary: Gasser can't take the insanity, so he leaves the group. Can Beauty convince him to stay? GasserBeauty One shot.


I do not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo characters, Don Vito, or blood-sucking zombies.

GASSER'S HAD ENOUGH: BLOOD-SUCKING ZOMBIES CAN KISS MY GAS!

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we…?"

This came from Don Patch, who was apparently bored from nothing happening.

"Shut it, Don Patch!" Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo said.

"Oh, come on!" Don shrieked. "I'm sick of walking, I'm late for a manicure, and a meteor with blood-sucking zombies inside can fall on us at any second!"

"Geesh…" Gasser whispered to Beauty. "I can understand Don Vito better than Don Patch!"

Beauty giggled, which made Gasser blush, but it was short-lived, 'cause Don Patch heard him, too.

Don put on a gray wig and grew a double chin. "Wabba-wabba-wabba get more extreme get Right Guard!"

Bo-bobo took off Don's wig. "Now's not the time for wiggin', Don Patch." A rim shot plays.

Softon sighed. "Can we please go through five minutes without someone giving me an ice cream headache?"

"Don't count on it," Suzu replied. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Haven't a clue," Bo-bobo said, shrugging.

"WHAT?!" Gasser and Beauty shouted at the same time.

"You dragged me from my pedicure for this?!" Don Patch yelled.

"I thought you said you were late for a manicure!" Beauty cried.

"You people are nuts," Softon simply said.

"How now, brown cow?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

Bo-bobo turned into a brown cow. "How now? How THIS!" Then he kicked Jelly up into the sky. "Mooooove on outta here, Jelly!"

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Gasser shouted. "I'm sick of all this confusing nonsense! I'm outta here!" He then ran off.

Beauty went wide-eyed. "Gas Can! Wait!" she cried, running after him.

"What's with them?" Bo-bobo asked, still a brown cow.

"Ah, who needs 'em?" Don said. "Everyone knows I'm the star!"

Bo-bobo, still a cow, kicked Don up into the sky like he did to Jelly. "Mooooove on outta here, Don Patch!"

Suddenly, Bo-bobo's afro opened up, and Dengaku Man looked out. "What just happened?"

Bo-bobo turned human again. "Don't make me kick you, too."

Dengaku Man shrieked and closed the afro.

-X-

Gasser growled. "Great. Now I'm lost…but at least I'm lost physically and not mentally."

"Gas Can!"

Gasser turned around. "Beauty? What are you doing? Why are you following me?"

"Don't go, Gas Can," Beauty said. "You're a vital member of this team!"

"Yeah, right," Gasser said, starting to turn back.

Beauty laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go. Please? I've been on the team much longer than you have. I've put up with a lot. And yet, I can't really do anything. You are much more vital to this team than I am."

Gasser sighed. "I'm sorry, Beauty. My mind's made up."

Beauty's eyes filled up with tears. "Please don't go, Gas Can! Please! I love you! I…" she stopped talking and covered her mouth with her hands.

Gasser turned back towards Beauty. "W-What?"

"Uh…I…" Beauty mumbled behind her hands. She looked up to avoid eye contact. Her eyes went even wider. "Gas Can! Look out!"

"Huh?"

Beauty realized she was still covering her mouth. She took her hands off of it and shouted again. "GAS CAN! LOOK OUT!"

Gasser looked up. His eyes went wider, too. "Yikes!" He jumped out of the way as a meteorite fell right where Gasser was standing, followed by Jelly and Don, who landed on the ground next to it.

Don looked at the meteorite. "Ahh! The meteor with blood-sucking zombies inside!"

"Good thing I brought my lucky hanky," Jelly mumbled.

Beauty ran over to Gasser. "Gas Can! You okay?"

Gasser got himself up to his knees. "Beauty?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'll stay."

Beauty's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Gasser nodded, getting up to his feet. "But only for you," he said, following it with a kiss.

Don pulled Gasser away. "This is a kid's show for crying out loud!"

"Oh, Don?" Beauty asked.

"What?"

Beauty then kicked Don up into the sky. "Move on outta here!"

"It's good!" Gasser yelled, his hands in the air.

"What's going on here?" a low voice asked.

Beauty and Gasser turned around. "Bo-bobo!" they cried simultaneously.

"I saw a meteor fall from the sky. Where are the zombies?"

When he said that, the meteor opened, and two eyes stared at the gang.

"The zombies!" Softon cried.

The figure jumped from the shadows…

Beauty's eyes widened.

"DENGAKU MAN?!"

"Say…wasn't he in Mr. Bo-bobo's head?" Gasser asked.

Bo-bobo opened his afro. Don Patch was inside.

"For you…" Gasser whispered to Beauty. "So, if I go completely insane, it's your fault."

"I'll help you through it, Gas Can," she giggled.

"Good," Bo-bobo said. "Now that that's settled, DON! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

Don crossed his arms. "Make me!"

Gasser grinned. "Beauty…pull my finger…"

Bo-bobo and Don gulped.


End file.
